Don't Leave Me
by briewinchester88
Summary: John gets called away to war. Sherlock and their daughter are left to pick up the pieces. No Spoilers. AU-ish. Warnings: Character death.


**Don't Leave Me**

Sherlock was sitting in his armchair, typing on his laptop, listening to John on his mobile in the next room. John was pacing back and forth, "Yes sir, I understand. I'll be there in two days. Good day sir." He walked back into the sitting room and plopped down into his chair. Sherlock was studying him and placed his laptop to the side. He scooted forward on the edge of his seat and placed his hand upon his husband's knee, "John, is everything alright?"

John looked up at the sound of his husband's voice, "Hmm? Oh, uh, no. I just got a call I never expected to get ever again." This news baffled Sherlock. He got down on his knees and moved in between John's spread ones.

He placed his hands on John's thighs and rubbed them soothingly, "What's going on John? Talk to me, please?"

John exhaled and rubbed a hand down his face, "My commanding officer just called. My Army unit is getting redeployed. I have to leave in two days."

Sherlock couldn't believe the words that just came out of his husband's mouth, "Where are you going?"

John looked down at the man he loves, "I don't really know. I'll find out when I report for duty."

Sherlock nodded his head, refusing to look up, "Please, don't leave me."

John sighed and ran his hand through that curly mop of hair, "Sherlock, I don't have a choice. I have to go." He nodded and laid his head on John's lap. John looked down at his husband, studying him, memorizing him.

He ran his fingertips over those prominent cheekbones and ghosted them over his pale pink lips. Sherlock looked up at him, lines of confusion bunching on his forehead, "What are you doing?"

John softly smiled at him, "Just looking, memorizing what you look like, if something happens."

Sherlock immediately lifted his head and grabbed John's shoulders, "Nothing is going to happen to you, do you understand me? You are going to come back to us." John got a sad look in his eye when he thought about their daughter. How were they going to tell her that he was leaving?

John cupped the side of Sherlock's face, "You don't know that. Everything could go wrong, it's a war Sherlock. Nothing is set in stone."

Sherlock shook his head back and forth, "No, you will come home to us. I wouldn't be able to deal with it if you got hurt or worse."

Before John could say anything more, their thirteen year old daughter came bounding down the stairs, "Dad, can I go to a party at a friends' house this weekend?" Abigail looked at both her parents and knew something was up, "What's going on?"

Both John and Sherlock looked over at her with sad expressions. She was getting very scared, "Please, what's going on. You both are scaring me."John motioned for her to come over to them.

He encouraged her to sit on his lap while Sherlock sat on the arm of the chair, "Abbey, I have to tell you something and you may not like it."

She looked at him as tears started to form in her eyes, "What is it?"

John grabbed her hand, "Sweetie, I'll leaving in a couple of days. My unit's being redeployed. I don't know where and I don't know for how long. I just received the call a few minutes ago."

Abigail didn't know how to react to this news. She could feel her tears fall from her eyes. She knew he was in the Army, but she never expected him to go back.

Sherlock reached out to his daughter, "What are you thinking about?"

She huffed a humorless laugh, "Daddy, you already know what I'm thinking."

Sherlock smiled at her, "Yes, but I want to hear it from you."

She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears, "Honestly, I never thought that this would happen. Just be careful and come back to us. We need you."

She leaned forward and gave her father a hug. John wrapped her up in his arms and held on tight. They spent a good amount of time in the silence, just comforting each other. Eventually, they all headed off to bed. John couldn't sleep; his mind too busy thinking about worst case scenarios. He kept thinking about if he got seriously injured or killed. Thoughts would enter his mind of Sherlock and Abigail left alone without him here to provide for them. He thought of Sherlock having to live without him; how heartbroken he would be. He thought about Abbey growing up and getting married, having children and how he wouldn't be here to see any of it.

He's only known Abbey for a year, but it felt like a lifetime. He thought about the day that he and Sherlock found her. She was part of the group of delinquents that Lestrade and Donovan were interrogating for a case they were working on. John instantly fell in love with her, but Sherlock was skeptical of her. Sherlock walked into the room with her and instantly gave everyone her life story. Needless to say, Abigail was quite impressed.

Later that night, Sherlock asked, "How would you feel about adopting little Abigail?"

John was shocked at first, "Uh, what brought this on?"

Sherlock looked up from his 'thinking' pose, "I want to expand our family and she's perfect for us."

John couldn't believe that Sherlock wanted to do that, "Well, then I say let's do it." John still couldn't believe that it has been a year since they've adopted Abbey. He doesn't want to leave them, but he has to. Another thought entered his head about being captured and tortured.

He shuddered at that mental image. He rolled over and tried to get some sleep. He closed his eyes and would wake up a few minutes later, haunted by the images that played behind his eyes. He couldn't help the few tears that slipped down his face, knowing that he might not come back to his family. Sherlock heard the muffled cries of his husband and turned over to him, wrapping his arm around him, pulling him close. John let out all his fears when he felt Sherlock hold him close, "I'm scared, Sherlock. What if something happens to me? I can't bear the thought of leaving you and Abbey alone."

Sherlock held him tighter, "Nothing is going to happen to you. You will be fine and you are going to come back to us in one piece." John knew that would be impossible, but held on to that hope anyway.

* * *

Two days later…

John was all suited up and ready to go. He stood in their sitting room, staring at his family. He was committing their looks to his memory and tucked a picture of all three of them away in his jacket pocket. He looked at them one more time before finally grabbing his bag and heading down the stairs and out the front door. Sherlock and Abbey watched him leave through tear filled eyes. She sent prayers to whoever would listen to them that they would keep her father safe and bring him back home to them.

Sherlock watched the cab until he couldn't see it any longer and finally went back inside. He sat down in his chair and just stared at the wall.

Abbey finally had to get his attention so he could eat something, "I'm not hungry."

She huffed and sat on the arm of his chair, "Daddy, you have to eat something." He looked at her and smiled sadly and made his way over to the table to eat dinner. That night, Sherlock couldn't sleep at all. He kept thinking about what John was doing at the precise moment.

He got out of bed and started playing his violin. This gained Abbey and Mrs. Hudson's attention. Mrs. Hudson went to the kitchen to brew up some tea while Abbey sat in her father's chair, curled up in a little ball. She loved listening to her daddy play the violin, it always soothed her. Mrs. Hudson brought in the tea kettle and placed a cup on the desk, where Sherlock was standing at the window. He just hoped that his John would be alright.

* * *

Two years later…

Sherlock and Abbey were gathered together around the computer, laughing and celebrating Abbey's 15th birthday with John. He was still in Afghanistan, fighting the war. Mrs. Hudson was there too. Even Mycroft got an invitation to the festivities. Surprisingly enough, the Holmes brothers were getting along quite nicely for once in their lives. Well, there was some brotherly banter, but that was expected from the Holmes brothers. John was happy, but angry that he couldn't be home to celebrate his daughter's birthday properly.

Sherlock noticed this and asked if he could get a moment of privacy with John. He took the computer to their bedroom, "What's wrong John?"

He sighed, "I want to be there, but I'm stuck here. I miss the both of you terribly. I just want to come home."

Sherlock smiled, "I know. We miss you too."

John looked at his watch and frowned, "Damn, I've got to go. Give my love to Abbey. I love you."

Sherlock was trying to keep his emotions in check, "I will, stay safe. I love you too."

John disappeared from the screen and Sherlock broke down. Abbey came in a few minutes later and wrapped her daddy up in a hug. Sherlock clung to his daughter and just cried. The both of them eventually fell asleep, wrapped up in each others arms. Mrs. Hudson was worried about the two of them. Sherlock hasn't taken a case since John left. Abbey barley leaves the house, only to go to school. They sit on the couch watching the telly for any news on what's going on overseas.

Mycroft has been extremely worried for his brother and niece. He tries to give them information about John, but most of it was classified. He hates seeing his little brother like this. He wishes he could do more, but his hands are completely tied. A week later, Mycroft goes to 221b Baker Street with some troubling news. Sherlock knew something must have happened and was immediately distraught. Abbey came down the stairs at the shouts coming from her daddy.

She gasped when she saw her uncle Mycroft standing there, holding his brother, trying to keep his tears at bay. She immediately ran to her daddy and hugged him. Sherlock clung to her and looked at Mycroft, "What happened?"

Mycroft went and sat down on the couch, "His Humvee was attacked by terrorists. The whole unit had gotten injured. I don't know all the details as of yet, but I will keep you informed. I'm so sorry Sherlock."

* * *

One year later…

Sherlock and Abbey stood in front of the gravestone one year to the day of John's death. Abbey clung to her daddy's arm while Sherlock stood there silently holding his daughter. He couldn't believe that his soul mate was gone. His heart lay in that coffin in the ground along with the person who owned it fully. Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't John have lived? This isn't fair! He can't live without his John! He doesn't know how to survive without him anymore.

Abbey couldn't believe that her father's gone. Who will she talk to when her nightmares are too much? Who will take her dress shopping for her prom? Who will she talk to about boys? It's not fair! Why did her father have to die? This is the second father she has lost to the war. She hates that stupid war! It has taken away the two people that she loved most in her life. Now it's just her and her daddy. She has got to be strong for her daddy now.

Her daddy needed her and she needed him. Together, they can get through this. Together, they can move on and cope with the loss of the one person they loved more than this world. John Hamish Watson-Holmes will never be forgotten in their lives. He was their hero, their rock, their provider. He was the mediator, the calm one. He taught Sherlock so many things. He taught him how to love and be loved. He taught him that there was more to life than just the next case. Most importantly, he taught him how to act like a human being and for that he will always be grateful.

** THE END**


End file.
